James's Revenge
by lilly flower forever
Summary: <html><head></head>James is tired of Lily always turning him down so with the other Marauders he comes up with a plan to get revenge. But he doesn't know how much his foolish actions actually hurt Lily. Please R&R!</html>
1. Chapter 1

James's Revenge – Chapter one

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lily and James.**

…

"James Potter!" a very angry girl screeched as she stormed into the common room. "What have you done this time!?"

"What?" James asked looking amusedly at Lily's hair.

"Don't you dare question my intelligence! You know what you've done! You've turned my hair green! Green for goodness sake!"

"Well yeah? I guess I have." James said sheepishly.

"Of course you have!" Lily Evans screamed at him stamping her foot. Her bright emerald eyes (that now matched her hair) gleamed brightly with a fire that was only seen when she was angry at James.

James chuckled. "Calm down Lily. It's not that bad."

"Not that bad!? Not that bad!? You're not the one who has green hair!" Lily said angrily.

"You know Lily, it kinda suits you."

"James-"Lily said warningly.

"Why Lily I didn't know you felt that way about me." James said teasingly.

Lily glared at him, something she had perfected over the years. "Put my hair back to normal, now!" She growled.

"Oh but Lily only on one condition." James replied back to her.

By now the whole common room was staring at them. It was always amusing when Lily got angry at James. But it was also kinda dangerous. Who knows what Lily would do? Lily looked at him suspiciously. "And what is that exactly?"

"Go out with me Lily."

Lily turned her super glare on him again then on everyone else who were whispering to themselves about the situation."In your dreams_ Potter_!" She spat that last word out as if it were poison.

James had had enough. "Fine!" He said. "Just so you know this was your last chance. I won't ever ask you again!"

Lily gasped, shocked at his words. "Potter I don't _care_ if you're not going to ask me out again. I am fully glad you're not going to ask again! I don't care if no one else likes me, I don't care! Now, as I have some unfinished work to do," Lily said gesturing to her hair. "I figured you would like to play 'Guess what Animal I am.' And I nominate you to be the first volunteer. Levicorpus!"

Suddenly James's world turned upside down and he found himself hanging from the ceiling by his ankles. "Put me down!"

But neither James nor anyone else for that matter, knew the counter curse.

"Maybe next time you'll consider your choice of words." Lily said stalking out of the room.

A few hours later Lily's hair had returned to normal, after a visit to several professors. James had a week's detention for his prank on her. Luckily there was a way to fix a case of green hair. Lily had returned to the common room and let James down, who felt very dizzy and light- headed. James had headed up to his dorm with Sirius, Remus and Peter so that he could have a lie down.

…

**So another new story started. Hope you liked it! Oh and review! If you want…**


	2. Chapter 2

James's Revenge- chapter two

**Second chapter is now up. I hope you guys enjoy! **

…**..**

"Prongs you should just give up on her."

After James had headed up to his dorm with Remus, Sirius and Peter they had all sat down on his bed and talked about his situation with Lily.

James sighed. "The problem is I _can't _give upon her no matter how much she hates me."

"Well maybe you could at least get revenge on her." Sirius suggested.

"Padfoot! I am not getting revenge on Lily for whatever reason you may come up with." James protested.

"Oh come on James, you have to admit it is a pretty good idea. Well as good an idea as Sirius can come up with." Remus said looking in Sirius's direction.

"Hey! Are you saying I don't have any good ideas?" Sirius pouted.

"Don't do that. It makes you look like a little girl. And anyway I thought we were talking about me and Lily not Sirius's ideas however bad they may be."

"See! Even James thinks my ideas are terrible. What is this?"

"Padfoot shut up! We are trying to help James here!" Remus yelled to Sirius.

"Fine." Sirius grumbled.

"So what am I going to do?" James asked again.

"Maybe you should try and get revenge on her James." Peter spoke up for the first time since their discussion started.  
>"Ugh, not you too! I don't want to get revenge on Lily ok?"<p>

"Well you do have to admit that you could actually get Lily by putting her down a bit. After all she is always getting mad at you, she shouldn't have a problem if you want to do the same to her. It is only natural." Remus said sensibly.

James sighed resignedly. "Fine, what do you suggest?"

Sirius grinned, a mischievous sparkle coming to his eyes. "Well now that you ask…"

"Don't even think about it." James said quickly.

"Well what you could do is actually keep to what you said. Don't ask her out again for a little while." Remus suggested.

"Well I could do that. But it is not going to change much. She still hates me. And a prank won't work. As you know that already backfired."

The four of them sat and thought for a bit.

"Suppose you got a girlfriend. You know, show you don't really care about her anymore and that you have moved on." Sirius said slowly as the idea came to him.

"I guess I could do that." James said doubtfully.

"Yeah James you should do that! It will give her some time to get over her hatred for you." Remus agreed.

"So… I should basically just ignore her?" James asked.

"Yep! Oh and it will be like you are actually getting revenge on her! My idea wasn't so bad after all!" Sirius said gleefully.

James chuckled. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt…"

"Nah why would it hurt Lily? She doesn't even like you anyway! So lets start the plan by finding you some one to be your girlfriend!" Sirius said doing a little dance around James.

"Yeah with all the girls that have a crush on you it shouldn't be that hard." Peter snorted.

"Well ok…"

"Now who would you most prefer to be with James?" Remus asked.

James shrugged.  
>"Well definitely not Alice, or Mary. How bout Lisa?" Sirius wondered out loud.<br>"Lisa sounds fine." James agreed

"So it's settled then." Remus said turning to his Potions homework he had to do.

The four boys continued to do whatever they wanted that evening till bed. They woke up the next morning ready to set their plan into action.

**...**

**I hoped you liked it! Chapter three will be coming out soon! Please leave a review because I love to hear from you! Tell me what you think so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

James Revenge – Chapter three

**Hello again people! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I am quite tired at the moment so sorry if it doesn't quite meet your standards. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

…**..**

"Hey Lisa! Lisa, wait up!" James called to a pretty blonde girl.

"Yes?" Lisa turned around looking at him expectantly.

James cleared his throat loudly; making sure Lily was looking at him before speaking again. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" He asked.

Lisa smiled brightly. "I would love too!"

James smiled at her then took her hand. "Come sit with me and my friends." He said leading her away to where Sirius, Remus and Peter sat grinning. Conveniently they were sitting quite close to Lily, as planned the night before.

"Hi Sirius, Remus, Peter. This is my new girlfriend, Lisa. Lisa I expect you know the other marauders?"

Lisa smiled again. "Who doesn't?"

"That's good. I hope you guys all get to be friends then." James said brightly sneaking a glance at Lily.

She was looking at her plate; no make that glaring at her plate like she wanted it to die. James turned away satisfied with Lily's response to the situation. She whispered something to her friends then stood up and walked out of the room. Her friends looked at each other and shrugged. They finished their breakfast and walked out of the room after Lily.

James grinned inwardly and turned back to Lisa. He grabbed her hand. "Come on! I want to show you something before classes!" He said pulling her to her feet.

"Ok?"

"I promise it will be good. Follow me." He smirked at her.

_Remus's POV_

I don't think this was such a good idea after all. I mean did you see the look on Lily's face? The poor girl. Even if she doesn't admit it she is hurt by James's sudden withdrawal from her. And as for Lisa? I have to admit she is not the brightest girl but she has feelings too. And if all goes to plan and James ends up dumping her for Lily again… Then I don't know what to do.

James is going to hurt more people than he actually originally thought, and intended to.

I shake my head and sigh watching the two figures retreat from the room. James better be able to make it up to them. 

_Lily's POV_

I walked out of the common room to my next class slowly. How dare he! He made me a fool by asking that, that girl out! I probably had the most unpleasant frown on my face when my friends arrived. "Hey Lily? Are you ok?" Alice called.

I whirled around to face them. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a little sick that's all."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked doubtfully. I sighed.

"Yes I'm sure. I am absolutely fine and dandy! Just a bit of sickness that will pass." I said brightly turning back around and walking to Transfiguration.

"Ok. If you say so." They said turning away and walking to their own classes.

I got to the class and waited. Soon every one else arrived. But, wait a minute… James wasn't here yet and it was only one and a half minutes until the class starts.

Ugh. Lily stop it! You do not ever worry about James. Ever!

Soon McGonall arrived and we started Transfiguration. James was still not here. Neither was that Lisa girl. I noticed Remus looking around worriedly. I sat near the front and kinda zoned out. I was not really listening to what the professor was saying. About twenty minutes passed then James burst in with that Lisa girl. I scowled.

"May I ask why you are so late?" Professor McGonall asked sternly.

"Uh- yeah um… you see we were kinda busy?" James stuttered out.

She nodded. "I see. Twenty points from Gryffindor! Now as I was saying…"

I stared at James shocked. When he saw me I glared at him and turned away. He sort of smiled.

_Remus's POV_

I too looked at James shocked. I knew he was going to take the plan seriously but not this seriously that he is late with his girlfriend. I looked at Lily. She was glaring at his back again. I sighed. Things were going to be very hard and complicated.

…**.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I kept getting distracted but I really thought I should get another chapter out for you guys. So I hope you enjoyed it anyway and thank you for anyone you reviewed! You guys are amazing. Namely only one person… **

** .  
>See you next chapter!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

James's Revenge – Chapter four

**Chapter four now up! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as the last chapters!**

…**..**

_Lily's POV_

I sat on my bed and fumed. It had not even been a whole day since that Lisa girl agreed to go out with James and already they have been late. TOGETHER! I know, I know. I shouldn't be jealous after I had refused him so many times before. I don't blame him for moving on. I mean he can't love me forever when I apparently hate him.

But the thing was I was starting to like him and his annoyingness. Ugh! No Lily you do not! You still absolutely hate him and you want to get revenge. Revenge…

I smiled as an idea dawned on me. I quickly ran over to a potions book and flipped it open. I flipped through the pages, knowing exactly what I was looking for. "Aha!" I exclaimed triumphantly as I found the page I needed.

"Lily, are you talking to yourself again?" Alice asked me with a grin.

I smiled sheepishly at her. "Yeah…"

She just laughed at me and I went back to my work. I looked down at the book lying open in my lap and grinned. Then I set to reading it. A potion to turn hair blue. Perfect. Just what I can do for revenge.

I ran out of the room to gather the supplies needed. In no time at all I finished making the crystal clear liquid needed. Now I just need to find a way to get James to drink it.

Actually it is almost time for dinner so if I can just create a distraction then the rest will be easy!

I slipped the small vial into my pocket then walked calmly down to dinner.

I sat down next to my _friends_ and started eating, keeping a careful eye for when everyone was distracted enough so I could put the liquid in James's drink.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Severus stood up. Everyone's eyes turned to the Slytherin table, which was smoking. I grinned inwardly and thanked Snape for creating this distraction. I quickly levitated the tiny glass of liquid and carefully poured it into James's glass. I accidently knocked Sirius's cup over though. "What the-?!" he yelled jumping around.

I turned my eyes to my friends and pretended to be talking to them while eating. I kept watching what was happening over by James though. Sirius was yelling still and trying to clean it all up. Eventually he finished and sat back down. I could see that James and Sirius talking together then Sirius reached for James's cup.

_No, Sirius No! DON'T DRINK THAT! _

I felt my insides screaming. I silently pleaded with him not to drink it. But as he drew it closer to him I knew that he was not taking my advice. He slowly lifted it up and took a sip. He kept talking but eventually his hair slowly faded from black to bright neon blue.

I watched in horror as James stopped talking and just stared at Sirius's hair.

"What?!" Sirius yelled at James.

One by one every one turned and saw Sirius's hair. I could tell they were all trying not to laugh. I didn't need to try. This wasn't funny! It was meant for James! Everyone knows how much Sirius loves to groom himself. He will be horrified. I cleared my throat then went back to trying to eat. Meanwhile Sirius was getting even more annoyed. James said something and it sounded like he was telling Sirius to look at his hair. Sirius pulled out a mirror.

I was right.

Sirius started screaming very, very loudly. I covered my ears as did everyone else in the room. When he finally stopped he started shrieking at James and begging him to change his hair back to normal. I winced. This is definitely not what I planned at all…

_Remus's POV_

I looked at Sirius's shocking bright blue hair and almost laughed out loud. I saw Lily and she looked distressed. I gave her a knowing smile and she turned away. I knew it was her who did it and it was actually quite well performed. Only it would have worked better if James had actually drunk his own drink not Sirius drinking it. I did laugh this time and James looked at me. I just waved at him and told him to control Sirius. Then I stood up and left the room, laughing.

…**..**

**Thanks to SomeKindOfFan for giving me the idea of blue hair! You're help was much appreciated!**

**Also thanks to anyone else who reviewed! I really like reading them.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will be out soon! **

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

James' Revenge – Chapter five

**La di la da la la la! Oh wait… on with chapter five!**

…**..**

_Sirius's POV_

I was finally able to remove the blue colour from my hair. I found it in a potions book on how to make the antidote. Good thing I was able to convince Remus to make it for me otherwise my hair would've probably turned red or green or, multicolored or something. I love my hair too much to trust myself making the potion.

I also figured out who did it. It was definitely not the Slytherins because they wouldn't have been able to brew it properly. I shudder to think of what might've happened if they did. And besides it was a special Gryffindor book.

It wouldn't have been Remus, as he would never do that to me. And… the only other one smart enough to make that complicated potion is one miss Lily Evans.

Which gives me a sense of achievement. Even though it was my hair that got coloured it still means Lily is upset about our whole plan.

I must remember to tell James that later on but for now I must go see if he is ready for his Quidditch match this afternoon.

_Remus's POV_

I hurried towards the changing rooms to find James. It is almost time for his game to start and I can't find him anywhere! As I was speed walking along I caught sight of Lily hurrying away from the changing room area. She was looking very tearful. Which is strange. Lily does not usually cry and she doesn't play Quidditch or anything. I see no reason why she is down here anyway…

I nodded to her and she smiled a tiny bit. I kept hurrying along and then I turned the corner. What I saw surprised me. James was standing there, with Lisa, heavily making out.

I sighed exasperatedly then cleared my throat. Two very surprised and a bit embarrassed faces looked at me. James sighed in relief when he saw I wasn't some stranger. Or worse, a teacher.

Lisa jumped away from James and hurriedly fixed her tie.

"Seriously James! You game is about to start and you are here sucking of the face of this poor girl? I cannot believe you! What if Lily saw you?" I said to him disapprovingly.

"I don't like Lily! She is a little cow!" he declared.

I gasped. I knew he was just saying this because of Lisa but still… he has no right to say that!

"James!"

"Its true..." he shrugged.

"So? Now hurry up and get out there!" I yelled at him. "Come with me Lisa." I sad turning to the golden haired girl.

She nodded, quickly hugged James, whispered good luck then turned back and followed me.

I went up to the stands with Lisa and sat down. I took a quick glance around and noticed Lily was nowhere to be seen. Hmm…

I settled back to watch the game but my mind was still on Lily Evans. The poor soul…

…**..**

**Yay! I have nine reviews! That is such a considerable amount compared to my other stories! I cannot believe it! You guys are awesome!**

**Oh and this chapter wasn't very interesting but I promise the net chapters will be! Probably…**

**Well more Lily and James drama later!**

**See you next chapter you wonderful, amazing people!**


End file.
